


As Promised, Kim Jinhwan

by justjunhoes



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, I don’t know what the story is, M/M, Pervert Jinhwan hahaha, Please Love me, Romantic Fluff, maknae is shy let him live, random tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjunhoes/pseuds/justjunhoes
Summary: Kim Jinhwan publicly confessed his desire towards maknae, Jung Chanwoo and that is to take a shower with the maknae and seeing him naked. Chanwoo thought it is weird but he is just shy.





	As Promised, Kim Jinhwan

“What’s that sound?” Chanwoo whispers to himself.

He grabs his towel, quickly wrapping it around his waist messily as he wants to check the source of the sound he just heard. “Get a hold of yourself, Jung Chanwoo. You are at apartment building, guarded with security and alarm. Calm down.” He tells to his subconscious.

Chanwoo peeks around when he opens the bathroom door. He swears he feels like in a horror movie. He moves slowly to the living room only to find the sound is just plastic bag and his hyungs eating jjajangmyeon on the couch.

“Are you okay?” Hanbin looks at him.

“Yeah… I guess.” Chanwoo grips his towel tightly.

“Are you still scared that Jinhwan hyung could barge into the bathroom?” Yunhyeong knows the maknae is paranoid ever since the revelation by Jinhwan wanting to see the boy naked.

“No.” Chanwoo widens his eyes.

“Oh that?” Hanbin laughs. “Come on Chanwoo. Nothing’s wrong with that.”

“To you.” Chanwoo rubs his nape. “Ah. I’m gonna bathe now.”

“We will tell you if Jinhwan hyung suddenly appears.” Yunhyeong teases.

Chanwoo shrugs. He knows it is ridiculous for him to act that way but he just could not fathom the idea of taking shower together with another naked male. Not that he hates men or in this case, his tiny hyung, but he just feels weird. Everyone in this house has always showered naked together but not him. The only time he sort of shower together is when they were swimming in the pool but at least all of them were wearing shorts.

Why must we see each other naked?

Living in separate apartment unit still makes Chanwoo nervous every time he has to take shower. The thought of Jinhwan suddenly barges in somehow scared him a little bit. Maybe he is exaggerating but that is how he feels.

 

***

 

They sit together in the living room of the upper floor apartment watching Video Star. They decided to rest today so Donghyuk suggested to watch the show that night.

“Ahh…this…we did so many weird things on this show.” Hanbin hides his face with his beanie.

“What do you mean we did weird things on this show?” Bobby pulls his beanie away. “We do this on daily basis.”

Donghyuk laughs. “True. Come on, Hanbin hyung. Let’s watch. The show is about to start anyway.”

Chanwoo just sits quietly at the other end of the couch. When Donghyuk suggested to them to watch Video Star, he thought of the time Jinhwan admitted wanting to see him naked and wants to shower with him. He still doesn’t really understand why they have to see each other naked and shower together but the rest of the members seem pretty cool with it.

Chanwoo also remembered how Jinhwan publicly told everyone that he had seen the maknae’s upper and lower body but on different times, which is why the mathyung WANTS to see and shower with naked Chanwoo.

Few days after they recorded the show, Chanwoo always made sure that he had locked the bathroom door. But after some time, he slowly forgets about it and is less conscious of any weird sound he hears especially the sound of door opens. That is until tonight.

Until tonight. He told Donghyuk that he doesn’t want to watch the show.

  
_“But why?”_

_“Jinan hyung.”_

_Donghyuk giggles listening to the maknae’s whine. “Whyyyy…ahhh just shower with him. Get it done once or else you gonna be like this.”_

_“Ughh it feels weird. I mean…don’t you think it is weird?” Chanwoo looks at him._

_“Weird like?”_

_“Like it is compulsory to shower with Jinan hyung.”_

_“Now that you mention it…” Donghyuk pauses. “In a way…it does feel weird.”_

_“See.” Chanwoo pouts._

_“Come on. Stop thinking about it already.” Donghyuk puts his arm on Chanwoo’s shoulder, calming the youngest._

_“Easy for you to say.” Stressed? Maybe Chanwoo is stressed._

  
Chanwoo ends up laughing and enjoying the whole show. They tease him and Junhoe for being ‘awkward’ but he retorts saying it is not as bad as Junhoe and Bobby type of awkward.

“Please. Junhoe and I are not awkward anymore.” Bobby’s lips are shaking when he said that. “Right Junhoe?”

“Uhh…yeah…not anymore.” Junhoe grins. “At least…Bobby hyung and I…even showered together before. Right?”

“Right. Right.”

Oh great, they just had to mention about showering together. Jinhwan’s ears look like going to burst anytime soon. He feels hot suddenly. It feels kinda embarrassing to admit wanting to see naked Chanwoo and wanting to shower with the maknae. He looked online after watching the show and saw how fans are teasing him as ‘pervert’.

“Guys sshhh.” Yunhyeong tries not to laugh. “Chanwoo is extra sensitive with this topic.”

“Ohhh!” Hanbin looks at the youngest. “Well…I’m off to bed.”

“Bed?” All of them say in unison.

“Shut up!” Hanbin snorts. “Yes. Bed. Sleep. My room.”

“Wow.” Bobby puts his palm together.

“Well, I’m going to sleep also.” Chanwoo quickly gets up. “You all can leave now.”

“Thanks for the hospitality.” Junhoe rolls his eyes.

“Good night.” Chanwoo pushes him to the door. He steals glances at Jinhwan. “Good night…”

“I heard you the first time.” Junhoe walks away.

“It wasn’t for you.” Donghyuk giggles.

Jinhwan bites his lower lip. He looks at the maknae again as the latter is standing by the door. “Uhh…good night.”

“This is even funnier than Bobby and Junhoe.” Yunhyeong looks at him.

“Whatever.” Chanwoo walks straight to his room.

He couldn’t sleep the whole night.

Maybe he should take Donghyuk’s advice…for his sanity.

 

***

 

“Hmmm…who could that be? Ugh don’t tell me they didn’t bring the key.” Jinhwan whines. He pauses the movie to check who is at the door. “Chanwoo?” He quickly opens the door.

“Ohh hyung…”

“Chanwoo…uhhh…”

“Can I come in?”

“Oh right. Silly me.” Jinhwan smiles awkwardly.

“You are alone?” Chanwoo looks around.

Jinhwan just nods. He looks at the maknae. “So anything?”

Chanwoo looks at the hyung. “Yes.” He leans closer.

 

Both Jinhwan and Chanwoo find themselves facing each other in the bathroom. Chanwoo still hesitates to take even his shirt off. Funny how he was the one who came to the lower floor and asked Jinhwan to shower together but he freezes in front of the latter.

“Chanwoo…I’m sorry. You don’t have to do this if you don’t want. I’m sorry if I sound too pushy.” He moves towards Chanwoo.

“Ah…no. It’s okay…I promised you already right?” Chanwoo smiles shyly.

“Are you shy or…are you not confident with your body?”

“Hmmm…both maybe.” Chanwoo stares at the floor.

Cute, Jinhwan thinks to himself. “I see. Well…let me help.”

Jinhwan’s voice sounds sexier than usual and that is really hot, kinda turns him on. Chanwoo just lets Jinhwan take his shirt off then moves slowly to unbuckle his pants, dropping it to the floor leaving him only in boxer.

“Hyung…”

“Hmmm?” Jinhwan glances at him.

“Nothing…” Chanwoo licks his dry lips. He could feel the cold air in the bathroom. Not sure if because of the wind from the outside or because of Jinhwan’s fingers at his waist, he shivers that he almost gasps.

Jinhwan smiles.

“You have nice body. Ah finally I could say this.” He slowly pushes the boxer down. He realises he is actually squatting down when he pushes the boxer down. The view is fascinating now for him. He bites bite his lip.

“Hyung…” Chanwoo notices Jinhwan’s eyes are fixed on his manhood. He feels his blood rushes to his ears and his dick, making it twitches a bit.

“Nice…” Jinhwan whispers. He slowly gets up. “Well… let me just…” He proceeds to undress himself.

Chanwoo examines Jinhwan’s naked body. It is not the first time but he still wants to look at every inch of the mathyung’s body. Petite but seems fit. The tattoos are messy to him because they are everywhere on Jinhwan’s body and arms but he finds Jinhwan sexy. Jinhwan is already sexy without trying, without having to show much skin. The tiny mathyung exudes so much sex appeal especially when he dances. But his hyung can be cute and cheeky, sometimes too clingy and touchy.

“Okay.” Jinhwan is nervous. Weird. It feels like they got married because family arranged marriage and they are trying to bond.

Chanwoo suddenly laughs, perhaps just a nervous laugh.

“I’m sorry.” He bites his lips.

“Hmmm… is this like how… Junhoe and Bobby are like when they are bathing?” Jinhwan scratches his head, avoiding eye contact with the youngest.

“Could be worse. Don’t worry. I’m sorry. This is the first time… I’m in the bathroom… naked with the other man.” Chanwoo cups his face so he could see the latter’s eyes. “We are bathing right? That’s all.” He touches Jinhwan’s cheeks.

“Yeah… just bathe. Nothing more.” Jinhwan returns his gaze. _‘Unless you want more like I don’t know…. Suck your...’_ He clears his throat. _‘Oh my God Jinhwan what are you thinking?’_

Chanwoo ensures the water is warm; perfect for both of them in this cold weather. While Jinhwan is fighting with his inner thoughts, Chanwoo is already under the shower head wetting his body thoroughly. For a second, he forgets that he is naked in the bathroom with Jinhwan.

“Hyung. Come.”

Jinhwan slowly moves facing Chanwoo’s tall figure. His shoulder is broad, his arms are long and his body is thin. Jinhwan doesn’t mind about not having abs like Bobby or Junhoe so he finds Chanwoo is pretty in his own way. Maybe his mind is wandering. How to fall asleep on Chanwoo’s stomach?

“Hyung… you look so cute now.”

Jinhwan realises his hair is down covering his eyes a bit due. He has been standing still under the shower head for at least 5 minutes. Embarrassed, he blushes as he quickly wets his face and rubs gently trying to hide his reddened cheeks.

“I am not cute…wait I think I am.” He giggles.

Chanwoo just smiles. Jinhwan hates it when Chanwoo smiles because he melts looking at the dimple carved on Chanwoo’s face. Chanwoo is so cute. If only he is confident with his looks.

“Hmmm… I guess it is not that bad…”

“What do you mean?”

“You know… taking shower together.” Chanwoo is still shy.

“I KNOW RIGHT.” Jinhwan almost scream in excitement. Maybe the thought of bathing with Chanwoo makes him feel this way and he really is bathing with the maknae.

Both of them remain silent for a moment. Without them realising, they are just an inch closer to each other. They exchange look but Chanwoo loses. The youngest immediately looks away, making Jinhwan smiles.

“Hey… you can’t even look at me in the eye?”

Chanwoo dares himself to look into Jinhwan’s eyes. “What are you talking about?’

The close proximity between them makes both of them feel a sudden adrenaline rush, they feel hot. Jinhwan could not hide it. His cock is not helping him at this moment. Chanwoo wishes he could randomly scream so he could hide the loud heartbeat, he swears it is even louder than Junhoe’s singing.

“Uhhh…” This time, it’s Jinhwan’s turn to look away but good thing he could at least stare at Chanwoo’s chest. He wonders how it feels to rest his head on Chanwoo’s bare chest. It’s not like he has never cuddled with the maknae but he wants to do it without a string attached.

“Cute.”

Jinhwan could feel Chanwoo’s hot breath brushing against his ear.

“No…I’m not…”

Jinhwan sounds like he is whining. Chanwoo decides to tease the mathyung.

“Yes…you are cute.” He whispers at Jinhwan’s ear.

“Chanwoo…”

“Hmmm? Anything?” He still bends himself so he could just whisper to Jinhwan’s ear.

“You are naughty. Do you know that?” Jinhwan presses his forehead against Chanwoo’s chest.

“I honestly have no idea that I am naughty.” Chanwoo’s hand travels to Jinhwan’s waist. “Did you just say I am naughty?”

“Maybe.” Jinhwan reaches to Chanwoo’s neck, carefully hugging the tall maknae’s neck as the latter pulls him closer.

“Well… for someone who publicly confessed that he wants to see me naked and take shower together… it is kinda… ironic.”

Chanwoo’s voice is suddenly deeper than usual which excites him.

“I… well… I… And what about it?” Jinhwan inches closer to his face, tip toeing to match his height.

“Nothing…” Chanwoo shows his cheeky smile. “Wait. We are supposed to take a shower only. Hmmm what are we doing?”

“I don’t know. You started first.” Jinhwan bites his lip.

“We should just… shower.”

Jinhwan is not satisfied when Chanwoo lets his arms away, proceeds with his shower. But he doesn’t say it. He doesn’t want to look like he is desperate for Chanwoo to kiss him or make out with him. Okay maybe he wants that. He loves Chanwoo a lot. Although they have kisses before, multiple times, but those kisses don’t count especially when both of them were either drunk or were playing truth or dare.

Chanwoo notices the silence. He smiles. Jinhwan is the eldest but acts like the youngest once in a while, especially when he wants some attention from the members. He would sulk and get pissed off all of sudden but find some peace in his own room with some wine and good music.

“What’s the matter?” Chanwoo hugs him from the back.

The eldest hyung had turned his body around to face the wall instead of him.

“Nothing…”

“You want a kiss?” Chanwoo draws Jinhwan closer to his chest.

“Too late.” Jinhwan elbows him, pushing him away.

Chanwoo just chuckles. He hugs his mathyung again, plating a soft kiss on the latter’s head. “You are a baby. Perhaps my baby?” He kisses Jinhwan’s head again.

Jinhwan blushes. Good thing he is not facing Chanwoo at this moment but maybe Chanwoo notices. He could feel his ears burning in embarrassment or excitement, he isn’t sure. He loves it when Chanwoo said _“my baby”_.

“I am not a baby. I am your hyung, Jung Chanwoo.”

“Sure. My baby hyung.” Chanwoo giggles. He kisses Jinhwan’s head again and again, hugging him tightly.

Jinhwan gives in. He loves Chanwoo’s arms around his tiny body, skin to skin like this under the warm shower. He slowly turns around so he could look into Chanwoo’s big eyes.

“Say that again.”

“Say what?”

“Jung Chanwoo!”

“Jung Chanwoo?” He laughs. It’s fun teasing Jinhwan. “Okay okay. My baby hyung.” He quickly says it as he notices Jinhwan’s expression changes. Damn this mood swing. He kisses Jinhwan’s nose, making the elder blushes.

“Okay. Let’s take a proper shower now.” Jinhwan says that but he still puts his arms around Chanwoo’s neck.

“How?” His hands find their way to Jinhwan’s back. He smiles widely. He knows he just wants to hug Jinhwan like this.

“I don’t know. You tell me. How?”

Jinhwan’s thumb caresses Chanwoo’s neck. He loves it. He loves the touch. Chanwoo draws on Jinhwan’s back, very slowly; making Jinhwan whimpers. Embarrassed with the sound he just made, he buries his face on the maknae’s chest. He could still feel Chanwoo’s long finger making lazy circles on his back, almost reaching his butt.

“Chanwoo…”

He could only murmurs the name. He lets Chanwoo’s fingers dance on his back while his own fingers slowly make their way to Chanwoo’s hair, carefully grabbing his hair.

“Hmmm… Jinhwan.”

He realises Chanwoo drops the formality.

“Say that again.”

“Are you gonna scold me?”

“We’ll see.”

“Jinhwan.”

They exchange look before both of them starting to laugh out loud.

They finally bathe like usual or sort of. The bathroom is filled with their giggles and happy laughter. Jinhwan helps to rub Chanwoo’s back but he takes forever because he is using the opportunity to kiss Chanwoo’s back and hugging the tall maknae. He messes with Chanwoo’s hair with Chanwoo blowing bubbles and putting on his face. Chanwoo rubs his back as well but he goes extra.

It tickles when Chanwoo kisses every tattoos on Jinhwan’s body and arms.

“Chanwoo…” He closes his eyes as he feels Chanwoo’s lips on his skin.

“You have beautiful skin, hyung.”

Jinhwan smiles. They continue bathing. Chanwoo laughs when Jinhwan wants to wash his hair but he bends his body so the latter could reach his head. Jinhwan massages his head gently. He swears Jinhwan’s fingers are so good as he feels Jinhwan’s fingers touching his scalp, massaging gently till he almost dozes off.

He helps washing Jinhwan’s hair as well, teasing because he has no problem reaching the latter’s head. With that, he earns a light punch to his stomach. They take their time to wash the soap and shampoo off of their bodies. No words escape from their mouth. Just a quick glances and smiles, awkward moment between them for a second.

They are done with their shower.

Jinhwan wipes every part of Chanwoo’s body while taking this opportunity to admire the youngest’s body. Sure he feasts his eyes earlier with wet Chanwoo but he still wants to look at Chanwoo. He considers himself lucky. How many times he stalks fan accounts and reads comments about wanting to see shirtless Chanwoo again like in those summertime DVD they had filmed. If he wants to act childish, he could post a photo of him with Chanwoo in the bathroom. If he was not an idol, he would also post a photo of half naked Chanwoo and brag about it.

He smiles at the thought of that.

Chanwoo wonders what is on Jinhwan’s mind but he says nothing. He just lets Jinhwan’s delicate hands drying his hair with another set of towel. Perhaps he likes this? Perhaps he enjoys the shower with Jinhwan. Sounds silly, like as if they just spent some time at amusement park.

He does the same to Jinhwan. Carefully wiping his body, looking at each tattoos closer this time and taking some time to look at each of it. With each tattoo, Chanwoo asks Jinhwan the reason or the meaning behind it. Chanwoo rubs Jinhwan’s arm, inspecting the words on the latter’s arm while asking about the tattoo.

After a while, both of them leave the bathroom. Still, no one is home.

“Ohhh wow. We spend like an hour in the shower?” Chanwoo widens his eyes.

“I guess. I don’t know. What time did you come down to my room?” Jinhwan dries his hair.

“Hmmm… like 6.30? I think.” He sits on the bed wearing only his boxer.

Jinhwan looks at him. “Well… this may sound weird but… I guess thank you? You keep your words.” He could feel his cheeks are turning red.

“Don’t mention it. I just… well… I keep thinking about it and I thought I should just do this. I feel like a man in mission when it is just bathing with you.” Chanwoo smiles widely. “We can do this again…”

Both Chanwoo and Jinhwan are susprised, yes even Chanwoo himself. Did he really say that? Maybe he just said that. Yes he just said that they can do this again, do this as in taking a shower together. It is not as bad as he thought. Shower with another man and most importantly his favourite hyung is not that bad.

“Well…” Jinhwan smirks. He stands facing Chanwoo.

Chanwoo looks at Jinhwan who is still in his towel; he looks at Jinhwan from top to bottom. “Now what?”

“I don’t know.”

“I know.” Chanwoo holds the towel.

Maybe shower with his Jinhwan hyung could be his new favourite thing to do now. He would not mind going downstairs for Jinhwan. Water. Wet. Skin to skin. Shampoo. Soap. Hot shower. Naked. Hugs. Kisses. Jinhwan. Touches. Jinhwan.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to. Also, please don’t haunt me on twitter if this is poorly written. I will work harder to write a better one in future. UWU


End file.
